<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Day on The Beach by XxToastxX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014720">A Day on The Beach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxToastxX/pseuds/XxToastxX'>XxToastxX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Making love was never this complicated [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach Sex, Bossy Will, Bottom Will, M/M, Oral, Summer, Top Hannibal, Will is a moaning bitch, christening the beach, sand will be everywhere, skin on skin, sun - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxToastxX/pseuds/XxToastxX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will are enjoying their day on the beach. Will lies lazily on his stomach while he's bathing in the hot sun. Almost dozing off he suddenly feels a pair of hands on his back. He knows them all to well...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Making love was never this complicated [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Day on The Beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got a good feeling with this one. Maybe I'll write more chapters or I'll do a series. Enjoy!<br/>That shit is not betaed &lt;3 we die like a cannibal snack &lt;3 </p><p> </p><p>* I'll add trigger warnings in the future. I don't think it's necessary for the first chapter but I'll can change that on request.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Will lies lazily on his stomach while bathing in the hot sun. The beach is almost empty, no loud and noisy people nearby just peacful silence and a warm breeze kissing his skin. Lying there in the rich colors of the sun he almost looks like a god. No, not a god more like a painting painted by a devoted artist who captured and empahsised Wills natural beauty just right. And the same time it doesn't do him justice. </span>
</p><p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Almost dozing off Will suddenly feels something cold on his back. Two hands moving towards his shoulders, massaging the tight knots under his skin. The smell of suncream is filling his nose. </span>He <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">sighs deeply and relaxes his body. Hannibals hands are moving from his shoulders to</span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0"> the small of his back, sliding along the waist band of his shorts. </span></p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"You are too tense, dear" whispers Hannibal into Wills ear while leaning over his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Mhmh, then make it better." responds Will who couldn't care less. Only Hannibals skilled hands matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"As you wish" is the only answer Will hears before Hannibal let go of Wills body. </span>
</p><p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Irritated Will knits his brows and tries to turn around. But before he could even move Hannibal takes one of his calves stopping him. Firm and yet gentle he continues his massage. The former surrgeon knows how to loosen up the knots under Will's skin. Skillful hands w</span><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">andering higher and higher while ignoring Will's inner thighs. Nonetheless Hannibal continues his work. </span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Just dancing around Will's most sensitive spots. Teasing him. A Sweet sweet torture. Eventually Will's starts to feel a little flame in his lower abdomen. Arousal slowly spreading through his whole body. </span></p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"C'mon" moans Will. Impatient as ever. "Stop teasing me". </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Hannibal cannot control himself and starts anew but now he uses his mouth, his soft wet tongue. Gliding over Will's skin like it's the finest violin.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">"Not fair", whines Will. Eventhough he doesn't protest any further. He doesn't figth Hannibals thourough ministrations. He just pushes back, strechting his body to give better access. Wills looks like a needy cat. Demanding even more and Hannibal gladly obliges. But not like Will wants it...not yet. </span>
</p><p><span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Once he finshes his little torture Hannibal grabs both of Will's wrists and puts his hands above his head. Shivers are running down Will's spine. The tight grip gets him more and more excited to the point where he can't hold back anymore. He pushes his perky ass up and right into Hannibal's front. Hardness meets soft cheeks. </span> <span class="css-901oao css-16my406 r-1qd0xha r-ad9z0x r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0">Knowing that Hannibal is not fully unaffected by his own actions Will moans even louder. To their luck they got a small hidden spot behind the cliff, almost like a tiny seperated island and wouldn't be heard or seen during their ...activities. Though Hannibal mostly chose it for this particular reason. </span></p><p>Anyways Wills pushs harder and tries to get his hands free which seems immpossible because Hannibal easily holds him down. Once again Will gets thrilled by the fact that Hannibal is not even using his full strenght and handles him like a ragdoll.</p><p>One of Hannibals hand is now moving to his neck securing Will's postion while massaging the soft skin.</p><p>"I should put a collar on you. Your neck seems to need one. Tell me Will, which color would you prefer ?"</p><p>Will can't answer right away his mind is already imaging all the possibilities using the collar. Squirming and moaning he tries to push back even more like he wants to fuse with the hot and firm body behind him.</p><p>"It is rude to not answer when questioned, Will." says Hannibal in his monotone voice. Instead of gripping Will's hands harder Hannibal does the opposite; relaxing his  hold, caressing the soft skin.</p><p>Not ready for this change of nature Will gets only more lost in his sensations. Losing more and more the ability to speak, to think.</p><p>" I believe that your ability to make any coherent sentence is now compromised. Understandable by the amount of chemicals overflowing your brain. Let me allow to speak for the both of us. Would you like that, my dear?" The only answer he gets is a wild nod of messy curls. " Good boy. I need to get something out of my bag. On the meanwhile I like you to stay exactly like this, ass in the air and your pretty face down, understood ? " Not answering just heavy breathing Will doesn't move an inch. Hannibal smirks moving fast and precisely to get the items he needs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>